


The Mirror

by Hillmanator



Series: Soul Eater: Resurrection [1]
Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Dimension Travel, Meisters, Poor Life Choices, Resurrection, Weapons, Why Did I Write This?, im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:04:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hillmanator/pseuds/Hillmanator
Summary: Deep in Lord Death's vault, lies the most powerful magic tool Eibon ever created, even more so than Brew. A device so powerful it would allow someone to live any life they so desired. A mirror. This is the story of the day that mirror started to shatter...





	The Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> I actually uploaded a version of this to Quotev in 2013, when i first started writing, under a different name. It was the first Fanfic I had ever wrote, and yeah, it wasn't the best. I always knew it was bad, but looking upon that travesty now, I knew it needed a teeny-tiny bit of editing. Not sure when I will update but hope to soon. Based off of the anime continuity Sooooo..... Yeah, enjoy!

"BLACKSTAR!" Screamed Tsubaki as his body crumbled to the floor. She returned to human form and cradled his broken form. A tall boy with 3 white stripes running through half of his hair ran to her side, holding the hand of his fallen friend.  
"Come on you idiot, get up!" Kid whispered, "I've lost enough." He reached out, and with a crack of thunder, summoned his skateboard. Hauling his injured friend into his arms, he stepped on, and began to fly, faster than he ever had. There was still time. There had to be. Blackstar moaned in agony as his body was rushed through the rubble-stricken halls towards the hospital wing. Every second seemed to long. Kid longed to get back to the battle, and help his friends, but someone needed him, and as a Grim Reaper, this was what he needed to do. Unfortunately, with the board flying as fast as it was, steering in the tight corridors was virtually impossible.

The back wheels failed. They jammed up, before falling off, sending the two boys flying head first into a door. Slowly standing, with blood trickling down his face, the Coppery taste beginning to fill his mouth, Kid ran over to where he heard Blackstar panting and wheezing for breath. He tried to pick him up, but was stunned by Blackstar's words.  
"Go. Get out of here Kid. You've done all you can."  
"What are you on about? Come on, we're almost there. Five more minutes Blackstar, that's all." He replied, kneeling next to his friend.  
"You and I both know that I won't last that long. Ha, and I thought I was supposed to surpass God."  
"You can surpass him Blackstar, you will! But you can't give in. Please! I need you to stay with me!" Tears began to form around Kids eyes, which Blackstar quickly wiped away  
"Huh, well i guess making a God cry will have to do. Not as big as I thought" His eyes began to shut, the pain of his wounds contorting his face into an ugly grimace. He let out his last sigh, as his arm fell to the floor.

"B... Bla... Blackstar." Kid could hardly breath, feeling his friend's soul leave his body and watching as it began to float above him. The taste of blood now mixed with the bitter salt water. Extending out his hands, he summoned the glowing blue orb to him, taking the soul into his custody. Wiping away the tears and blood scraping across his face, he stood and began to run back the way he had come. His friends needed him!


End file.
